The Moon heard her cry
by Maziquin
Summary: She always run away. Simply, there is no reason to stay. She guarded herself, centered in a stone hard walls that only a few are allowed to climb. She locked away her heart, never to feel anything for anyone ever again. She couldn t understand with her own rage, much less other people can. But she met her again, and suddenly everything that she strived and built over all SwanQueen
1. Run Away, Girl

Disclaimer: Characters, Events or places are all works of fiction. I do not own any characters under OUAT; some characters are my original creation though.

* * *

Run Away, Girl

Run away, run fast and don't look back. Just keep running.

Never mind the hollow ache in your chest. The stiffness of your body, or even the tears your eyes bear.

Just run away. The pain will stop, it will numb. The stiffness of your body can be solve by Mr. Jack.

Your tears, your tears will eventually dry. Until you can cry no more. Until that lump in your throat is no longer there, if you don't run away, everything will get worse.

Everything you hold dear will leave you. The person who said they love you will leave you. But if you run away now. Run away now and you control everything you feel. You control the damage it will do to you. You control what you can and cannot feel. Because if you run away. They never leave you. _You_ left them.

The things She tries to forget;

She was seven, or eight or something. She can`t recall. But the marks left her young heart marred, dipped in hatred she was too young to understand.

She felt the damped stiff night air on her skin. She hadn`t bathe yet, no mother to tell her to bathe. Not that her mother tells her to, she does not concern herself with things like being responsible for the kid. She was just an insurance that her father would stay in her life. She never mattered. That was her first front seat at how stupid and selfish love can be.

She checked her red flashlight, turning it off and on, the batteries are almost gone, but it`ll still lit up. It was dark that time of the year, she remember it was summer, because in a few weeks it`ll be her birthday and Dad promise she can have a sword on her birthday, she had asked him how many days more she has to wait, he answered but she still doesn`t understand numbers so she shrugged her shoulders. It`s near, she`s positive. But Dad has to go to his friend in a far town, he said he needed to work so he can buy her what she wants for her birthday, and that was how she got her sword.

Dad had been gone for too long, she still couldn`t count so she didn`t mind the number of days he was gone, her mother grew weary, and snappy. She`d wake up and ask for breakfast even if it`s already past noon time, later that day, the table is still empty, and she looked longingly when their neighbor gave her pet dog left overs. Good, she doesn`t have to worry how to feed Wendy. She`d probably find something in the backyard, some tomatoes or fruit that`s edible enough to fill her now aching stomach.

She`s not too far when she found a chicken coop, it smells so awful she dashed to leave, but then something clicked in her. She was really starving, and she promised herself she is paying it back by watering the chickens. So she took an egg from the coop, and before she left she remembered, mother might be hungry too, so she took two.

She found her getting dressed up. It was almost dark when she reached home. It wasn`t Sunday so she tilted her head in confusion, where is going?

Without looking at her directly, mother began packing an overnight bag while telling her how to look up the house and never let anyone, whether she knows them or not, to enter. Geez, it`s almost she cared. But she nods her head anyway. Not that she`s going to be home the whole time, mother did not mention about staying out…so.

She forgot to mention about the eggs, but mother left already, she`s really very hungry. At least she knew how to boil the eggs, frying would risk it being burnt.

That`s it, two eggs and the morning after, she realized mother did not say when she`s coming back, or where she is going, but she`s positive she will comeback before her birthday, she was her mother, fruit of her womb, she won`t forget the day she brought her to this world. After twenty five years, she wondered, once in a year if she really have forgotten, or if she really cared she does not remember.

She took a bath first, and she`s going to play the whole day! She`s brimming with happiness at the prospect of having a whole day to play and climb trees and run in the fields and do whatever! She`s a kid and every kid wants to play right? But when she got to the park, with Wendy on a leash, there are very few kids playing. She found Raffy, he smiled his sweet boyish toothless smile and beckoned for her, beside him, Ruby is sitting on the ground. She waved at them.

They run and run in the grass field with Wendy chasing them, until they noticed some of the kids are going, adults are calling them, whatever for?

A few blocks away they saw Raffy and Ruby`s granny, she has come to pick them up. Granny said it was Sunday, and that they are attending the mass before lunch, oh the thought made her stomach grumble loudly, she made sure two eggs did the trick last night but she was wrong. She didn`t understand why granny was looking at her in a funny way, she was sadly frowning as she crouch down and caressed her cheek, granny asked her where was mother, um she did not remember asking where she is going. So where was Dad, granny asked again, he`s gonna buy me a sword, she answered, and Raffy and Ruby laugh, and she laugh, and Granny have this soft look in her eye, I think, granny knew it before I even realized I was different.

Granny took all three of them home, she asked Raffy to get cleaned up because he is older than the two girls and he can dress up on her own. That is actually a bad idea, because she does not want to wear Ruby`s pretty dresses, she does not like the feel of the scratchy lace or the stupid ribbon on her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked different, and she was gawping at the reflection, who is this girl? Why is her reflection someone she doesn`t know?

The chapel is still under construction, the bricks are still visible and there was not paint on the walls. She kept still, she does not want to disappoint Granny, she promised ice cream after the mass and all three of them can`t risk the mischief ruining it for them. So she sat still, even if her tummy is grumbling really very loudly now. Granny pulled out a biscuit on her pouch and divided it to them three. It settled the young dragon in her stomach, for a little while.

Chocolate, strawberry and mango, she can`t even pronounce them all correctly, but when the ice cream arrived, she felt like it`s already her birthday. Even if it`s the first time she ever had ice cream, her childish grin was hurting her face but nothing can make her not grin. She felt really happy and she hugged Granny very very tightly when she dropped her home, she asked again what time would mother be home, but she couldn`t answer, she didn`t know what time meant. So she said later.

She forgot to return Ruby`s dress, did Granny mention it can be hers now? She can`t remember, but it was once of those nice clothes she had, so she folded it neatly, and wrapped in another cloth, she hid it at the very bottom of her drawer. She did not remove the ribbon, even if she now looked funny because clearly the ribbon in her hair does not match her ratty clothes.

She felt dizzy and so full, she will nap for a while and maybe mother will come home soon. So she locked the door, closed all the windows and made sure the stove is off like what Dad always remind her. She pulled the covers on herself and let sleep lull her away.

Wendy needs to pee, she`s banging the door, and it`s almost dark, she slept for too long. She reach out her hand trying to locate the flash light she carry with her when she sleeps, because who knows what`s in the dark, and it`s so so dark when she closed her eyes, even in broad daylight, so Ruby said she won`t be too frightened and monster can`t reach her if she have a flash light. From then on she sleeps with the red flash light by her side, even if she years later, darkness turned out to be her ally.

What can she do with all the time she has now? She`s still kind of full, and the kids at the park are probably gone home to watch tv. The TV! She recently just learned to turn it on, mother and Dad does not know. She just watched them plug it`s end to the wall, wait, where is it? There, at the back, okay, she reach to that wall and it fits, it fits! Okay, she`s now trying to remember which knob to turn, okay the big one first, turn it very very carefully, there! The TV is on! Then next she turned the little knobs and searched for the cartoons or anything remotely interesting for a child to watch.

Three hours into it and she found it to be less than interesting, she rather stay out and play, but it`s already dark to climb the tree house she used to go to when she wants to be alone.

She dressed up on what she call her super suit, her cousin`s denim jeans, still too big to fit her nearly bony limbs. Matched with her black hooded long sleeved shirt her father`s sister bought her, basically her favorite shirt, since it`s the only thing she had that`s not a hand me down. She also have a rubber shoes, but it hurts her feet because it`s now too small for her. But no matter, she going out to tonight and she will be a super hero, even if wonder woman does not wear rag like this, years from then on, she will eventually afford to but herself a decent leather jacket, red, like the flash light, like the blur when wonder woman moves too fast, even if she have to squint her eyes to see the imagine properly in the small black box.

There is a shed near the road where she can see the cars pass by, occasionally she will lit up her red flash light when a bus stops, she will direct it to the passengers, scan the bus with her alert child eyes, she believed she has Diana`s power to see through and be able to locate mother from among the passengers. After a few unsuccessful hours, she panic attacked her, maybe mother fell asleep and missed her stop. It`s growing late and late and there is only a few cars passing by, buses seemed to stop fewer and fewer. So she went home, it wasn`t very far, she started walking and occasionally looking at her back. Hope against hope that mother is walking just behind her, and if the next time she looks back she`s found her. But she reached home, but mother never did. And a few more days she can`t remember anymore, she felt alone, but she didn't cry. She starved but she just stared at Wendy and content herself thinking that at least one of them is being fed.

Dad will come home on of these days, he`ll get me my sword and many many more! But of course she can`t remember now when Dad actually returned or where her sword came from, all she remembered was the rage and tantrum she threw, when one day she found out her sword had been broken, that was all she asked for! All she wished for that became hers and hers alone!

She never asked for anything, not even for an explanation why they left a child, who didn't even know how to count, much less care for herself. The child who never minded being alone in a corner, because really, nobody notices her. She never even remember her birthday, but what was there to recall, really?

That child never asked for any gift, never asked who Santa Claus was, she never knew. She never ask, she never ask, she never learned how to love, she didn't know what was there to love, because from the very start, the first two people who left her, proved that hate is better than love.

There are things she tried to forget, but there are things worth remembering, as a child who saw how cruel this big hateful world.


	2. Met with great disaster

Met with Great Disaster

"Well, look who is here. The Queen, in the flesh."

Hearing her moniker, the brunette mop of the woman`s head rotated back, trying to locate the owner of the sarcasm dripping voice. Her quick movement caused her Styrofoam coffee cup to launch a small river of lukewarm liquid to trickle down her already shaking hands. Her annoyed brown eyes bounced from her now soiled dress, the wet floor and the most irritating hazel eyes she have ever laid eyes on. But why did her heart almost skip a beat. _**Almost**_ **,** being the operative word.

"Do I know you?" she made sure to make her question sound as uninterested as possible, but why is this dumb blonde smiling like the unicorn just farted rainbows?

"Apparently not." Glancing down at the coffee and how soiled her dress have been she chuckled.

"Now that you had your fun, shoo! If you please." The brunette growled through gritted teeth. She was habitually inclined to think the worst in people, and this woman is one perfect example of why she never socialize, never even look people in their eyes. But just why are those hazel eyes pulling her in and making her feel her insides knot.

"It`s a shame to ruin a perfect dress, such a pretty pretty dress. " her voice was low, too low, but she clearly heard the message, as if she blew air as she whispered.

Her temper is about to whistle with a sharp growling of a tiger she have tried and failed to keep in a cage all these years, the blonde pulled wad after wad of napkins, wiped her burnt hand and crouched low in front of her to wipe the floor, then her shoes, after deeming it immaculate again, she looked up to the waiting brown eyes only to witness undeniable desire seeping from orbs as brown as liquid chocolate, from her past experiences, this same stance will earn her rough hands grabbing on her blonde mop and a series of perplexing if not arousing string of curses, screaming of her name if she angle her face just right.

The brunette didn't dare make eye contact with her unwelcome attention, she step back and made sure the blonde is in a safe distance away from her front, not the she can smell her arousal from under her dress but _**what the actual fuck! Not aroused!**_

"Thank you, stand up now before people get the wrong impression." She dropped the useless napkins in the nearby bin as she moved away. Her inner bitch wants to let go and whittle the slim cocky blonde towering her as she straightened up and squared her shoulders, but she didn`t have the energy. Hence, seeking her caffeinated solace which this infuriating woman interrupted her from. Meetings usually exhausted her, she already felt tired for tomorrow. She prepared to turn her back on the annoying blonde. _**Why is she so annoying?**_

"Over ten years ago, isn`t that the same impression you strive for? Ya know, people bending knees for you? Crouching low and crawling for you? Oh, yeah, kissing the ground you walk on."

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"You heard me, your majesty." He blonde sneered.

"I`m sorry, who the hell are you?" if she was annoyed a little while ago, now she`s flaming.

Opal

Onyx

Emerald

Ruby

Sapphire

Diamond

.

.

.

.

She mentally recited the street from where she used to live as a child.

Her therapist made her practice reciting the street names from where she grew up, she said it will help her think of happier thoughts if she is plagued by undesired memories, it calms her down thinking of how free and happy she was as a child, remembering her sister, her father and mother. _**Happiness.**_

The tremble in her hand ceased a little, she tried to remain stoic and schooled her features like the way she used to, like how she put her mask on and pretend not to care what other people think of about her, her past is, that`s it, her past. It`s pathetic to hold on to it anymore, she knew she won`t be happy again, but at least she can bottle it up in.

"Emma Swan" the other woman stated simply. "We went to the same high school. You passed me a million of times in the hallways."

"Should I care to remember you?"

"Probably not. You just didn`t notice me. Don`t worry, my heart is intact despite the absence of you," Emma made a mocked gesture, holding her hands to her chest.

Not finding any part of this conversation to be funny, the brunette asked knowingly, "But you stalked me?"

Emma made a mock hurt look, "You owned those halls. Everyone noticed you." The blonde smirked, "I mostly noticed you, when you were ripping people`s heart out with your insufferable snark, or your sickly peachy sweetums when you want to get something or someone no matter what." She added a double dose of disdain.

"Did you just come over here to remind me what a horrible person I was?!" and the remaining control over her emotion sputtered. Chest heaving, she stared down defiantly to the woman who is apparently hellbent on getting a rise out of her. Well, she succeeded. The brunette`s head is now full of images wriggling this blonde`s neck, slapping her hard, stepping into her personal space, she was sure that her brown eyes glowed dangerously black, for all she can see is red. And what an erotic feeling this blonde woman`s breath hitting her face. Making her skin heat up, her throat dry, pulling all of her bodily liquid down past the center between her legs.

"Not really, but you see, I noticed you, but _**YOU**_ did not notice me. And today, is my lucky day."

Emma careful not to spill a drop of hot coffee, easily slipped the new cup into the brunette`s now shaking hand, then step away, mock a royal curtsy gesture, complete with hands waving flailing in midair.

Flabbergasted at the gesture, the woman barked, "Are you crazy? Or you are just exceptionally good at being so rude and mocking other people, whatever did I do to you?"

"Multitalented, you should see what I can do with my hands. " and added a wink before the blonde finally walked away. "Coffee is getting cold." She held the hand holding the coffee cup and took a sip, holding the brunette`s stare as if daring her to stop her flirting. "I actually just wanted to say hello, and probably coffee, I was so bored at that meeting I wanted to pull my hair out."

Scoffing, the brunette responded, "Your version of hello is about as welcome as your comment at my insufferable snark." And could not help her eye rolling at the back of her head, "Try a different version, a more civilized one."

With a chuckle, Emma returned the hand holding the white cup to its owner. "I get that a lot, I keep hoping I`ll get a different reaction. You know pick-up lines these days are as unoriginal and ineffective, right?"

"Too bad God forgot to keep me single," the brunette quipped. And partially turned her hand so the ring on her finger flicker in the dim light. An unexpected shock of nervousness shot up her spine, the response is almost defensive.

"Oh, please!" she waved off the comment, "I eat significant others for breakfast."

The brunette`s perfectly too perfectly manicured eye brow turned up, she found herself suddenly amused by the term and Emma sense it. "What? I`m all inclusive."

"That`s considerate of you," the other woman returned. She was still trying to understand why five minutes ago she was so ready to rip this woman`s insides into pieces, but now she found her _amusing_.

The imperial march disturbed the connection between them and Emma took out her phone from her back pocket to read the message, " I hate to break up my attempt to weasel my way to your good graces, but I`ve got a date to get to."

"Don`t sound too excited," the brunette replied, trying to hide the scalding disappointment in her voice.

"It`s a blind date. I`m not really good on blind dates."

"Maybe just try to say "Hello" in a less offensive way. And not try to sneak up on people and spill their coffee." A fully formed smile danced across the brunette's mouth.

"Wow." Emma`s face painted in disbelief, mouth slightly opened and eyes drowsy. "You are gorgeous." she spoke as if the words are foreign to her. "Like, unbelievably beautiful when you smile. Couldn`t see it under the layers and layers of angry aggressive face."

The blush on the brunette`s face is unmistakable, she found her mouth dried out and her vocal chords not working, she couldn`t remember the last time someone had so forwardly and sincerely complimented her. She knows she is beautiful, she is confident about it and she found this as her particular strength to wield to get to where she is now. But the blonde`s compliment astounded her instead of building her walls higher, she felt somehow she wanted to take a peek out of the tall wall she built to defend herself.

"Say 'Thank you',"

"Thank you!" the blonde squeaked in response. In an attempt to recover, she said as the blood left her cheeks, she huffed "Sorry, it`s been a long draining day."

"Yeah, then some bitch made you spill your coffee and try to interrupt your peace."

Unable to deny her amusement, the brunette corrected. "Well, she did kneel before me and polished me clean, and got me a new cup, but then she drank it from my hand."

"Ooohh don`t forget, she was a jerk too by reminding you of the things you were here to forget, unnecessary comments and all."

"She did, didn`t she? But then her compliment was a good save, if not late."

"she`s kinda sorry, you know."

"Sorry for what? All of what you said was more or less true, from what I can remember, I am still the insufferable, but now more refined and bitchy Queen."

"Nah. That is a given. Well…" and then there was something in Emma`s eyes, she couldn`t put a word for it. "She was sorry she didn`t get to you before your _significant other_ did.

The brunette cleared her voice multiple times to avoid stammering, but failed. "What happened to the queen with a response to everything and reaction to nothing?"

In all aspects of her life, she dominated attention and wielded control over entire mass of people, everyone will find themselves entranced and under her thumb to do her bidding. But standing here, with the blonde who more or less is also in the same meeting to cure depression, or at least manage to keep it at bay, standing in this same room, opening up their deepest darkest fears. She found herself stripped off her walls, her power. But she felt safe, like the only safe place she can truly be herself. Bruised, flawed, damaged.

"Shit. Gotta take off now or I`m gonna be late to the date I`m so excited to get to." However can she manage to sound more bored than ever.

"Well, then off you go." She shoved her hand outward, "It was nice to finally be acquainted, Emma Swan."

"And it was nice to finally earn your attention, your Majesty." She extended her hand and held the other woman`s with firm but soft ones she owned. "Just out of curiosity, what is your 'significant other'?" she asked before letting go of her hand.

"He`s my fiancé." Was all the short reply she can muster, not when she can feel her skin timbre at the contact.

"Uh huh?" her face looked ready to burst out laughing but she deemed the seriousness on the brunette`s face looked like it was true. "Never really get why people get married but, good luck on your almost marriage." She mentally patted herself for keeping a straight face.

"Not sure if you mean that, but sure, thanks, I guess." She replied unenthusiastically, for some reason, she suddenly didn't like the thought of it. "Will I see you again?" she found herself asking just before the blonde step away.

"Sure." She shrugged. "Less coffee spilling next time I promise. Or I`ll bring a thermos. Or whatever. Do you still live in Brookeland?

She nod her head and that was all Emma needed to set her on her way.

"You didn`t even ask my name." she spoke under her breath, she didn`t she spoke it loud enough for the retreating blonde to still hear. And why was she so disappointed? She is most definitely no disappointed. No. No way. She was just another acquaintance. They went to the same highschool, same town, and saw each other again after years and years of not knowing the other existed, at least that`s for her part.

The blonde stopped, turned around and tilted her head up slightly as if thinking, concentrating really hard.

"Well, let`s see if I remember you correctly Regina Mills. Prom Queen. President of half of the clubs in this school. The quarter back`s occasional arm candy even though, you and I both know you swing the bat for the same team. Remember that night, yeah. I guess not." It still does not get the answer from the blonde, but her face contorted in the realization.

"The clock tower, I kissed a girl, at the clock tower, _**that was you**_?"

"A great philosopher Katy Perry once said, she kissed a girl, and she liked it. It was more than a kiss Regina! Remember where your hands were?" and she parted her red leather jacket, held both hands on each breast squeezing "They are here, Regina. And oh, they had so much fun here until you ran away, convincing yourself you are not gay. You can`t be gay and all that shit. I mean, You were the one who kissed me first, pete`s sakes!"

She left the brunette gawping, seductively swayed her hips against her normal clumsy strut. And prayed to all of the gods that will listen to her plea for her not to stumble and fall flat on her face. That would defeat the purpose of her borrowed arrogant confidence.

"Wipe your drool and pick your jaw from the floor Regina. One would think you lost your Queenly refine."

And Emma Swan was out.


	3. Set my heart on fire

Set my heart on Fire

 ** _So yeah, i do not own OUAT characters blah blah blah... I`m just borrowing them because they`re having more fun than what the actual show is giving them, really, they said they will come back to annoy us some more after I complete this story, anyway. This is absofuckinglutely SWANQUEEN endgame, so you know,if it`s not your jam you can go see other stories._**

 ** _Thank you for those five people that followed._**

 ** _i do hope for some comments or yeah well, i dunno, whatever you wanna say about it?_**

* * *

An overly enthusiastic waiter ushered Emma swan to a roomy table and seated her while stammering a greeting. To put the enamored boy at ease, Emma graciously smiled. Next she scanned the room. Tall columns surrounds the minimalist zen restaurant. Tall plush cubicles provide privacy for people who come here on purpose. The place house a number of art pieces a just shy of being a museum. Emma furrowed her brows at one of the vases with dancing figures of women in Macedonian gowns. The place screams expensive, even the cutlery, plates and glasses. Who the hell needs three layers of plate to eat pizza and two different glasses for Budweiser? Who even drinks beer in a glass? Scratch that, lemonade.

And of course, Alison Taylor would set up this blind date to impress. Leave it to her dear best friend to set up a date in a high end restaurant that really makes Emma uncomfortable. After all these years and out of the dozen charity balls and galas she got invited to, she still cringe inside whenever she got surrounded with anything the screams filthy rich.

She checked her platinum gold watch to be sure she`s right on time, yep 7pm on the dot. She trained her eyes to look for anyone who has a red scarf on a left wrist. This mystery woman is pushing her buttons for proving no respect of somebody else`s time, normally it doesn`t bother her but the anxiety sucks! She fished out her phone from her purse and dialed Ashley`s number in two taps.

"She`s late Al."

"Yeah? So what time did you get there?"

"Five minutes ago" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Then suck it up. I bet your ass is not even warming, so stop complaining."

"You're so sweet to me, asshole." She checked her watch again and removed the invisible lint on her dark wine dress. Although not overly concerned of her appearance, first impressions are important for her, and people always get that wrong from Emma.

Emma huffed "Guess who I bumped into at my favorite Wednesday meeting?"

"I`m sure one of your exes that badly needs therapy after your broke the poor woman`s heart in tiny million, billion pieces, because of your fear of commitment, you jerk."

"Nah, try again."

"I really got no idea, Em. "

"Come on, I know you have colorful theories running in your head."

"Whatever. DO I know them? Him or Her? Probably her, since you`re not going to be interested in him anyway. Or it could be one of my exes? No?" she just kept on babbling on the other line.

"Regina Mills." She said without preamble.

Emma can swear there was a whole minute of silence, she even have Alison`s face in her head, gawping like an idiot.

"That fugly bitch fucking mother fucker ass—" Emma removed her phone from her face, fearing it will tear off with the healthy amount of swearing that coming out of Alison`s mouth. She muttered a soft thank you to the waiter as he place a serving of fried bread and some amber looking oil to accompany it, then poured water to her goblet. "So you remember her."

"I could punch you in the face now, you know!"

"You wouldn`t, you love my face too much"

"I hope you roasted the bitch`s ass!" Alison said in a frustrated huff.

"I could totally roast that ass, but…"

"That`s obviously not what I meant, horny toad!"

Emma`s shit eating grin starts to fade out as she feels and then meet piercing grey eyes rake her up and down, from the waves of her loose long blonde hair flowing above the curve of her breasts, down to the fit of her knee high black dress that hugs her body in the right places, showing teasing smooth pale skin through the tempting see through lace on each size of her dress. A clear predatory hunger emanates the brunette, a red silk scarf on display tied elegantly on her left wrist.

She studied the brunette strutting forward the table, her throat starts to dry remembering tracing a patterns to the endless pair legs displayed before her, remembering how those strong perfect calves adorned her shoulders, which made her snap and shake her head virtually, "Are you fucking kidding me? Blake? Really? You are unfuckingbelievable, Alison!" it made sense now why Alison would set her up for a blind date and refuse to give her even the name of the person she`s going to meet. Emma smashed her thumb on the red dot, thanking the gods she have enough self-control and composure not to slam the damned thing. Walking towards her was one of the several people she does not wish to see ever again. She schooled her features and curse herself for not having enough willpower to as her gaze dangerously drop to the woman`s deviously plunging neckline. At the last attempt to gather herself, she glued her eyes to the woman`s face.

"Hi." The blonde said sheepishly, standing to receive the brunette in a warm half embrace. A few moments past but she still could not decide what to say, "Did you ask Al for this or did she ask you?"

"Guilty," a disarming smile played on the brunette`s lips.

"I ran into Alison a week ago, we had lunch and I asked about you, well, I knew you wouldn`t want to see me voluntarily or otherwise, so I asked her this favor. I know what you think, if it helps, I begged her to help me set up a meeting with you."

"This is hardly a meeting, this is a date Blake."

"Well, I uh… I wanted to date you. I just wanted to know more about you. Start it off as friends then I hope I can prove that I can be more than that to you."

Emma was impressed, Blake had always been forward, but she never sounded pushing. She`s giving Emma a chance to escape and not to choke on her role in her life, that made the blonde`s animosity subside. Well, she still has her walls up but at least she called off the archers ready to strike.

"Let`s just take this night for ourselves to talk and enjoy a scrumptious meal," the brunette suggested, as she places her hands on top of Emma, and caressed it tentatively. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Fiiiine. I`m good at talking while eating anyway."

"Yes, well… you are really good with that mouth of your, I can remember how good you are at eating"

Emma`s gaze drop from the brunette`s lips then back to her eyes, afraid that if it gets any lower than that they may have to cut off the date and head straight to the disaster awaiting her night.

Whatever come back she`s about to make was silence by the woman occupying the next cubicle from them. The woman on the phone was talking loudly and she can`t help the irritation that boils deep within her.

' _Yes sweetie, mommy will be a bit late. She`s talking to someone, but nana will cook your favorite diner, so be a good girl okay?_

 _How was your drawing?_

 _Did you have a good time at school today?_

 _Wait up for mommy and we can read a book before bedtime, okay?_

 _Love you too sweetie'_

Emma scrunched her face upon hearing the one sided conversation on the other table. She seemed to have lost her appetite, she normally don`t eat in this kind of classy restaurants anyway.

"You should know better than to tease a girl like that, _Blakey"_ she said with obvious overenthusiasm and ran her fingertips over the open palm of the brunette, playing on the visible veins, "what would you say if we just order room service?" she had given her most god endearing smile, dimples on her left cheek making a disarming appearance, nobody has decline that Emma Swan smile.

"I wouldn`t be opposed to the idea, to be really honest, sometimes you are like a thirteen year old horny teenager."

"I`ll take that as a compliment, get up get up-"

But just as she was standing, on her path she saw another person she would give up everything just not to cross her path again, or not.

* * *

"So let me guess, Dylan is out of town in the next two or three weeks…again?" Alexandra Clarke asked her brunette friend sitting across the table, while stirring the lemon around in her long island iced tea with a straw, then sipping it.

Regina saw the seeds slide up the straw, "Dammit!" she pat the other woman`s back until it settled again from a coughing. "Will you learn to remove the seed in your lemon or just don`t put lemon on your drink, You end up inhaling the thing and honestly it`s disturbingly gross."

"Thank you so much bitch! Your concern for me is overwhelming." The woman replied, Regina scanned the room for a waiter, flailing her arms for attention, when she didn`t get any, she bounced the fork loudly on the table. With a very high pitched twang of metal to the glass under the thick layer of the table cloth, Alex`s patience diminished by the second.

"Holy shit, will you chill the fuck up?" Alex exclaimed upon smacking Regina`s hand holding the fork to keep her from making any more unnecessary noise. "They saw you, god sakes! They`ll be here soon!"

"Whatever," Regina conceded. She slouched and folded her arms to her chest to keep her from smacking back her best friend.

"Okay are you going to tell me or do I really have to ask you twenty questions?" Clarke knows Regina would only be this freaked out during her support group session if something awful happened, she wanted to be present during those meetings for her best friend but the brunette had refused every time she asked. But it doesn`t stop her from making Regina share what happened during the sessions. As long as Regina shares what she only wants to share, Clarke does not push it, not that she doesn`t know her bodily language, they`ve been friends since eighth grade and Regina`s brain is as transparent as hers, that`s how well they knew each other. Trust each other.

"What gave me away?" Regina said nonchalantly

"Aside from drumming the fork one handedly, evasive tactic, and the frown in your head, your snappy mood, you are also—"

"Fine!" she cut off the other woman, she knows she can`t hide anything to Clarke. She has to concede.

"So can you start with the original first question?"

"Obviously? Yes, Dylan is out of town, but he`ll come back in two weeks. Just another conference."

"Why do I sense that, that is not the reason why you feel uneasy?" out of sincere concern for her friend,, Clarke grabbed Regina`s hand and lowered her voice so as to give assurance to the other woman, "Did something awful happened in the meeting?"

"On the phone, I asked you about an Emma Swan."

"Uh yeah?" Clarke replied, determined to know what`s bothering her friend, but she failed to see how some random girl Regina does not know about back in high school could have such an impact to a abnormally passive Regina. "I`m really thinking very hard but nothing`s coming up familiar? Why?"

"She basically came up to my face and told me what a bitch I was back then. "

"What?" Clarke smiled an almost laugh. No one in their right mind confronted Regina Mills, "I'm sure she regretted it. Please tell me you stayed calm, like really really calm?"

"I didn`t know how to react. She reminded me how much of a bitch I was in high school. She seemed to think she was just walking into a conversation."

"hmmm,"it made sense. Trying to get more information Clarke asked, "So she went to our high school?"

"Yes, apparently none of us knew of her, can you go ask Kathryn? And where is she- Shit! Clarke!"

"What?! Is my hair on fire?"

"That`s her!" Regina pointed a finger, but then realizing that it would further implicate her, held the said finger by the other hand and hid it under the table while moving her mouth trying a failed attempt at inconspicuously. "She`s looking over here, duck!"

"What are we sixteen again? Seriously Regina, this is your restaurant, why not go over there and flaunt it? Er, subtly." Knock over with her best friend`s reaction, Clarke watched as Regina tried to cower behind her hands and slouched, and followed Regina`s line of sight," Or yeah, hide, is she the blonde in the red halter dress? That, my friend is a mile _loooong_ legs, wouldn`t mind that wrap around me, to be honest."

"Duh, you`re not even gay!" Regina retorts, still hiding behind her hands, "What do I do?" she peeked out from her hands to find the blonde still staring down her direction.

"Just go there, introduce yourself." There are about a hundred various scenarios this could end up and Clarke only prays it lands on her friend best interest. "Regina, I hate to break this to you, but your face is bigger than your palm and she sure did recognized you already so quit hiding your stupid face, get your shit together."

The brunette dejectedly lowered her hands, "Where is Kathryn`s sympathetic heart when I needed it?"

"It`s on a date with Jim, you`re stuck with me, thank you very much! Are you going to sit there like a chipmunk or are you gonna go there?"

"Fine," Regina conceded. "And what legitimate reason do I have to barge in what looks like a date, see the girl looked at her hungrily."

"Okay, that`s it, I`m cutting you off from reading erotic romance crap, _looked at her hungrily_?" Clarke doesn`t even know whether to freak out or start a belly laugh.

"Why are you even pushing it?"

"Because Regina, because!" and gave the other woman a half playful glare. "Just go, before you go insane."

Regina stood up and braced herself as if going into a war, but then relaxed and cooled her features, she would look more tensed and she doesn`t need it now. Emma`s date spotted her before the blonde did and upon reaching the table, she settled her hand nonchalantly on the edge, "Hello again, Miss Swan," she saw the woman smile before she even looked up.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I am here with a friend and I just want to say Hello."

"Wait, no spilling coffee or anything like that?" the blonde pouted and winked playfully that sent Regina`s heart thudding wildly.

"Not everyone is as creative as you in introductions, speaking of which, I beg your pardon," she turned to the other woman and offered a hand in greeting, "Hi, I`m Regina Mills."

"Blake Seydoux," The other woman accepted her hand, "So how do you know each other?" the question address to both the blonde and Regina.

When Regina seemed to hesitate, the blonde quickly answered, "We went to high school together and ran into each other earlier in yoga class."

While Regina shot a confused looked at the blonde, the other woman asked Emma suspiciously," Since when do you go to yoga class, Em? Aren`t you more into heavy weights and circuit training?"

Regina imagined how the sound of her shortened name would sound if it was she who was saying it, suddenly she felt envious that the other woman is staking claim on the blonde so early in the evening.

"Since I realized that yoga pants are a gift from the above sent to bless all of those who like… yoga."

"You mean you like looking at asses," Blake corrected.

Regina snorted, although unsure how to expound upon this lie, so she just smiled and let Emma handle the interrogation, "Regina`s yoga pants fit her very well." The blonde smirk at Regina`s discomfort.

While Regina contemplated a rebound, Blake broke any chance of them furthering their flirtations, "Should I leave you two alone?" annoyance barely hidden.

"No, no,"Regina was quick to respond, "Eventually, we`d become hostile." She saw a waiter pass their table, and she snapped her fingers for him to come closer, "Put the bill on this table onto mine," she announced, taking Clarke`s advice on showing off…subtly.

"Yes, Miss Mills, Ma`am." the waiter replied tensely.

"Please don`t call me that, I`m your boss not your army commander, Regina is fine enough." The boy turned to leave but Regina snapped, "aren`t you going to take their order?"

"Yes, Miss—I mean—Ma`am—Regina," he stammered before pulling out a pad of paper and pen, turning to Emma and Blake to get their individual orders. They boy practically sprinted away after taking the orders.

"I thought he was going to pee his pants," Blake noted.

Proud of showcasing her dominance, Regina opened her mouth but got interrupted by Emma, "That's strange. Regina is usually as soft as a stuffed teddy bear, plushy and soft."

For some reason she though she already dodge the flirtations the blonde is throwing her way, but then it really felt good being the object of the blonde`s attention than her actual date tonight. She find the low v cut in the front it to be trying hard on the brunette`s part to dress up to overkill, and as she stood there judging, she refused to admit that she succumbed to a double standard as she assured herself that the dress would fit her perfectly, without the overkill part. In fact, it would look positively appealing on her.

"So who died for you to have this restaurant?" the blonde asked.

"Please," Regina used her low, silky voice and made Emma gulp visibly, "I just walked in and all the bidders ran away." And looked at the blonde under her lashes, she figured, two can play this game.

"Excuse me, Regina" she almost jumped at the sudden tap on her shoulder, "We have a situation. Can I—"

"Do you see me having a conversation?" she asked irritatingly,

"Yes," the man cowered slightly

"Are you being paid adequately to handle emergencies, or should I fire you and handle everything myself?"

"Yes, But there`s-'

"Alex is sitting there doing exactly nothing, you can go bother her."

Without further question the poor man nodded and went to Clarke` direction. After a while the waiter went back to their table, serving Blake her choice of drink, and Emma her lemonade without the lemon as requested, as soon as the waiter left them, Emma turned her attention to Regina, "So, any other restaurants that you own?" Emma asked Regina, interrupting what Blake was about to say, honestly, she found taking Regina`s company better than the woman across from her.

"There`s—" but before Regina can respond to that, another tap on her shoulder, this time coming from Clarke, to Emma`s dismay.

She turned to Clarke a _what-the-fuck look_ clearly written all over to her face.

"Your manager is about to have a stroke. You need to go take care of something." She replied apologetically,

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, but turned and nodded to Emma and Blake, "It was good to see you again, Miss swan, and nice meeting you Miss Seydoux, I hope you both enjoy the meal." She smiled like a business woman before leaving the couple to their dinner.

Clarke caught up with her and not bothering to whisper," She totally checked you out- her eyes are totally glued to your ass, and I don`t think her date is liking it."

So Regina did what she does best, add an extra sway on her hips and took her steps casually like a movie star on a red carpet event.

* * *

It was a little over midnight or whatever, Emma loses track of time and lose count of how many orgasms she was able to coax from Blake. Now that the brunette is between her legs and worshipping her sex, she can`t help thinking about a different mop of dark shorter haired brunette bobbing up and down, lapping at her juices, she closed her eyes shut and focused on making herself come, and although she liked watching, she can`t help the image of Regina`s face, nose dripping from her juices, eyes dark and lustful. With a grunt and frantic cantering, more like fucking herself using Blake`s mouth, Emma came hard, imagining Regina`s tongue on sucking on her clit.


	4. Tis a big small world

Emma eyed the book suspiciously, after a tentative moment, she plucked out a sticking red card in between the pages sixteen and seventeen of Orson Scott Card`s Speaker for the dead. It`s a sunny day and she felt like she needed the warmth and the light breeze of summer, so she content herself lounging outside the only cafe nearest to her recently rented apartment. She hasn`t moved back in fully, thinking maybe if she give it a few weeks more she will find something wrong in this town and that would be a perfect excuse to bolt and ran away again. So all she had with her was a two full bags of clothes and a mattress she just bought out of whim.

She stared at the pages, frustrated once again that she can`t bring herself into finishing yet another book. She scoffed at her failed attempt in convincing herself she needed to relax her mind by reading, these past week, she was lucky she didn`t have any brain hemorrhage with the amount of overthinking she did. Usually, the scent of paper books is enough for her to devour it in one sitting, in high school and college, she munched on books like a stack of chocolate chip cookies, in whatever genre it may be.

She would usually glide from Alexandre Dumas to Encyclopedia Britannica without blinking, but now she kept herself and stuck to science fiction, where robots and androids devoid of any human emotion is something more fascinating than unrealistic stereotypical mainstream novels, and no, she did not read erotic ones as well, those are kind of boring for her. Because seriously, filthy shades of fuck off is another classic representation of female being an object of male obsession where he can pull strings and rule her, sometimes she even wonder if these people is living in modern world, really? Okay, she gets the BDSM and all that kinks, nope, she`s not going to touch that junk even if Alison throws it in her face.

With a sigh, she put the red card marker back between the pages and promise herself for the hundredth time that she will get back again and finish the book. And although she hadn`t seen Regina since that night in her restaurant, she often find herself stuck thinking about the brunette at the most random of times. Because she is so used with how bitch the other woman was, she was no prepared for this new version of the woman she so hated when she was but a timid wallflower in the high school hallways. While Regina reigns with iron fists over fuck boys and wannabe it girls. She still can see every facial expression, the frown when she`s confused and she needs more detail and you need to give it to her right away before she eviscerate you, her frown when she just needs coffee is the same when she just nods uninterestingly, but you have to be careful with that uninterested expression because most of the time it`s the same expression she wears when she`s plotting your demise… from the high school hierarchy of cool boys and girls.

For Emma, she`s going to be the same fierce bitch outside, only, friendlier and really tamed, and single. She thought about that, Regina being single, but what good would it do? It`s not like she wants them to be together, it`s not like she wants to hold her and kiss her till morning comes, no she couldn`t even stay in bed with another living breathing person, much more with another living breathing person that makes the said breathing and living really very complicated for her. Per usual, distracted with her romantic delusions, yes even if she keeps telling herself that what she feels for Regina is anything remotely close to romantic, in which she fails every damn time, still her very though was the same woman, that`s why she didn`t notice it when someone is standing in front of her even if she`s staring at it placidly.

When it dawned to her that there is a human being standing in front of her, she squinted her eyes and tried to remember if she know the familiar brunette, the woman smiled and held out her hands, "Hi, you are Emma Swan, right? We went to Brookeland high together."

She frown, ow shit yes, the blonde fashionable dressed woman was part of Regina`s girl posse, "Yes, that`s me, you`re…?"

"Kathryn Midas," Emma accepted the hand being offered by the other woman and couldn`t help but notice how perfect her shining white teeth.

"Oh yeah, I remember, we had chem lab together, and that theater group right?"

"Yes, That`s right, are you still friends with Alison Taylor? _**The**_ Alison Taylor?"

"Uh, is that supposed to mean anything? But yes, unfortunately I`m still friends with that doofus."

Grinning, Kathryn replied, "Oh, no, it meant nothing, but she and I will be working together, I can`t believe it! I`m the new art consultant in her department."

"Oh, wow, congrats! We`ll don`t let her boss you around." She chuckled, and gave a side wink.

"I was also friends with Regina, Regina Mills? Well, as if the name is not famous enough, right?"

"Yeah, I can remember, though I can`t seem to understand how you can stand her."

"She`s a piece of work, alright, but she grew up. People change, look at you, don`t you use to wear those thick glasses? And I can count the times your hair was loose, besides track and field uniform, you`re wrapped in cardigan and jeans two sizes bigger than you." And she looked at her from head to foot, "Did you get sacrificed like a guinea pig for Alison`s fashion experiments?" eyeing the fashionably ripped blue jeans, smooth black shirt that`s three buttons down hanging loose and red designer leather jacket that she saw on one of Alison Taylor boutiques downtown. Kathryn noticed there are no accessories besides what`s necessary, a platinum white gold watch that is simple but intricately made and a black zircon ring on her left pinky finger. No ring band marks. Emma`s eyes are bright hazel but almost gray in the bright sun light. Her features remained the same as how Kathryn remembers it from their very rare encounters and study groups, eyes always sharp but sincere, standing shy but feet planted on the ground. And when Emma speak her voice is commanding and confident, but from what she knew in high school, the girl makes herself scarce or is always in a group of ten or fifteen other nerds. Including Alison, who is now her _boss_.

"After she guilt trip me, she had to chase me down and strip me naked before I agree." She watched in amusement as the other blonde`s eyes bulged and they both laugh heartily. Only to be interrupted by the voice Emma had only heard in her head for the past few days, "Kathryn, you`re still coming over tonight?" Kathryn just nodded and smiled to the person pass Emma.

But instead of breaking her neck to look back in record speed, Emma slouched further from her seat, comforted that her chair have high back that can temporary hide her, "I`d love to chat, but I got to get going, maybe the three of us can catch up over lunch?" After Kathryn nodded and said her goodbye, Emma thought she would be safe and Kathryn will go tow away the brunette that haunted her thoughts like a mad ghost.

"So you`re not dead?" the woman commented with fingers gripping the side of the armchair, moving forward to her view.

"We are really getting creative with saying _hello,_ don`t you think?"

Other than moving her mouth, Regina`s face seemed uninterested, her eyes, flicking from her sitting form to the cup she was holding. " _Hello,_ Miss Swan," the brunette indulged her.

"I`m not sure if you`re happy to see me or happy to see me?" she tried not to sound too hopeful, teasing and being playful is her best chance of defense against vulnerability, either way, she doesn`t really get affected, doesn`t worry about what other people think or feel about her. Like her whole purpose in life is just to get a raise and annoy everybody.

"You haven`t been attending the meetings for the past two weeks now." The corner of Regina`s mouth twists in distaste, like having this conversation with her is physically hurting her, so why then is she standing there and demanding answers.

"I actually have," Emma replied with all the intention of not giving any more information than necessary.

"What day did you switch it to?" the brunette`s neatly trimmed brow shot up, lips still sealed thin.

"Are you my stalker or my mother?" Emma said teasingly, which was rebuffed when the brunette`s face didn`t move a muscle. "Did you know that you looked like a hungry gorilla when you`re frowning?" so that`s another way out of this situation, right? Nonetheless she received a throw pillow square in the face, "Seriously, you should look in the mirror and frown, I bet even bloody mary will run for the hills."

She got a pinch to her side, and as Emma try to dodge Regina`s long fingers, she got another pinch to her other side, and it`s so unfair to be tickled defenselessly but all she could do was to sink further into the chair and laugh like a mad woman, she swear she doesn`t like getting tickled, if it was a different person, kicks and punches are sure to fly by now, but this is Regina. Regina is touching her and she doesn`t care if she dies, if she can die by tickling she rather be it by Regina`s hands.

"I yield! I yield! Stop it! Stop! Regina!" shielding herself from Regina`s attempt at getting to her side. Regina smiled victoriously over Emma, as she relaxed into the chair, to convince her that Regina will cease anymore attacks, the other woman took the side across from her, where her leg was previously resting.

"Bitch," Emma barked catching her breath. Although she chose a harsh word, her eyes laced it with friendly endearment.

"Takes one to know one," Regina responded, pleased with the feeling that they are back in a friendly banter.

Regina mimicked Emma`s posture, staring at her with elbows propped up under her chin, The blonde queried, "So you stalking me now?"

"No, I actually own The Coffee Bean." She responded

"Ah, right, besides this coffee shop, the Palace, is there anything else that you own? So I know which places to avoid."

Regina rolled her eyes but answered, "Granny`s diner."

"Oh man, seriously? They have the best pancakes in three hundred mile radius, that`s unfair," Emma said pouting like a five year old.

"Don`t worry, I seldom go there. Granny doesn`t need me much since Ruby is helping her."

"I used to be friends with Ruby when we were kids, and Granny used to take me with them but, uh, we moved another street and uh, that`s it."

Surprised by the woman`s first attempt at opening up, Regina did not push for more question than what free information is given to her. She can feel Emma`s hesitance so she directed the conversation into a comfortable topic.

"What were you like in high school? I really cannot put a face and I want to remember. Those times was like a blur."

"Interesting, many people know you and yet there`s a few that you remember."

"I just think that, if we knew each other back then, we could`ve clashed and-"

"Set the school on fire?" the blonde continued her sentence with a cocky grin.

"Ruled together and become legends."

Emma didn`t expect the answer from the brunette, "Eh? Impossible, I was a different girl then, I practically blend in the hallway walls. Shy and quiet. Alison was my only friend then."

"Alison?"

"Alison Taylor, Blonde. Looks like me, but bigger boobs. Fashionably dress even if she`s wearing a potato sack. Well, she looks different now too."

"Oh, sorry doesn`t ring a bell."

"It`s okay, maybe you had an amnesia or what," and sipped her already cold coffee.

"Actually, It`s coming back to me now, about how we met, on the clock tower?"

"Yeah, that. That was crazy. It comes back to me at most random of times and until now I feel really super stupid."

"I think, as kids then we are all allowed to be stupid, I on the other hand, shouldn`t have terrorized people then. No wonder I can`t remember them. So what made you follow me that night?"

"It`s a really creepy story. So, it was our last year together and I have a crush on you since you kick Sydney Glass, he was bothering me and you kind of became my savior then, so I have a crush on you from that moment on but I never got the courage to talk to you? I don`t know. And I know you were dating that guy from lacrosse, the one that looks like he`s about to fart really loud when he smiles."

"Robin Locksley."

"So you remember people you dated?" Regina threw another pillow to her face, but she continued,"So that one, yeah, um I guess I just wanted to try and talk to you, I don`t even expect that you would dance with me then, but when I was going to approach you, you stood up and nobody noticed but you went to the back entrance and I followed you, I thought you are going home without a coat and it`s really cold that night. You went to the clock tower and well, curiosity got me since and it didn`t seem like you are about to meet anyone, so I thought if you will turn me down then, it`s better that nobody will witness it, hurts less."

"When I got to the top, you were just sitting there and it`s so unfair because you looked so, so beautiful it hurts to breathe. I just stood there and you noticed my presence but never acknowledge it. I figured as long as I stay really quiet, you don`t notice me anyway, I could just stare at you all night, forget evr going to tell you I have a crush on you, but fuck, it was the best night of my life when you kissed me, you were my first so I didn`t kiss you back,"

"So I just practically shove my tongue down you throat huh? Typical me." Regina commented solemnly.

"Yeah, but imagine getting your first kiss from someone you really like, but then the rest you already know. Pushed me away and all that, I didn`t see you for months until we graduated and you moved to go to some Ivy League school."

"For what it`s worth, I want to apologize for my behavior. I did liked kissing you that night, there was just too much, that happened. I had a disagreement with my mother that day. I tried to look for you, but there`s just so much that happened then."

"Somehow your apology doesn`t sound sincere," the blonde quirked playfully, "I should have free pancakes at Granny`s for a month instead."

"As if Granny wouldn`t give you free food, tell me I`m wrong?"

"Yeah, she probably would, I should visit them one of these days."

"You should." Regina thoughtfully noted, " What happened to her?" she proceeded to ask.

"Well…I usually tell people she grew up, but I think she`s just really hiding somewhere." She hadn`t realized that they are so close now that the brunette placed her hand on top of hers, "Do you think she wanted someone to look for her?" Regina looked into her eyes, Emma was prepared to pull away when she heard a familiar voice calling her, she shut her eyes closed and her face became horribly pale. _Why the fuck now?_

"Em! Sweet Jesus! I`ve been looking for you, if I didn`t need caffeine I wouldn`t have found-" As the blonde drew closer, Emma slowly sink further into her seat just like what she did earlier, covering her face with her hands and prayed the very ground would just swallow her alive, "What the fuck are you doing with _**HER**_?!" Emma moved her hands away from her face only to cover it back again when she saw Alison`s face contorted an ugly angry gnome.

The blonde grunted and rubbed her face one more time, _Fuck. Fuckityfuckingfuck_

* * *

"Are you Alison?" Regina acknowledge the angry blonde standing in front of them, looking like she`s about to murder the other blonde she was staring down at.

Alison just crossed her arms at Emma, not acknowledging Regina`s presence, "Emma, Let`s go. Now!" she half shouted and half commanded the blonde.

Emma looked really close to tears, "Can I just have a moment with her?" she pleaded.

"I`m sure you have all the moments, the entire morning`s moment with her, now, let`s go! Move your ass!"

" _Alisonnnnn._ " Emma pleaded once more, using the sweetest puppy dog eyes that she knew always worked with her best friend.

"I don`t want to further annoy you Alison, but for what I did back in high school, IU want to apologize." the brunette was quick to stand up and faced Alison, using her most diplomatic, but sincere voice.

"Wow, you are still the same bitch you know? What you don`t remember trampling and squeezing my self-esteem between your foot and the ground? Yeah, look at me now. I don`t need your apologies."

"Al, she said she`s sorry!" Emma supplied. "What else do you want? A basketful of chocolate chip cookies?"

Alison`s head whipped around. Making crack about Alison`s favorite chocolate chip cookies, which helped her gain an additional fifty pounds weight in high school, chocolate bits adorning her braces then, and earning her the name chocolate chip cookie monkey is definitely not what in Emma Swan`s mind to plead Regina`s case with her best friend, but helped make the brunette remember what she did with Alison. Still, the blonde grew more infuriated with her and glowered, "Emma _fucking_ Swan!" warning her before she got yanked to the side towards the door.

"That is not my middle name, by the way." And she winked at Regina before stopping Alison ripping her limb by limb. "Just a minute, okay?" before she got pulled into a corner.

Regina stood up to attend to the bustle of customers now at the counter, but she couldn`t help hearing the hush tones in argument. And although Regina agreed to give them their privacy, she couldn`t help poking her nose where it doesn`t belong.

"Look, we`re adults now, can you lay it off on her now?" Regina heard Emma insists.

"Whatever Emma, I am the only adult between the two of us, your ass is still in grade seven! Are you still waiting for scraps from her?"

"What the fuck Ali?"

"Yes Emma _what the fuck_? Huh?" Alison`s face is really frightening when she`s this mad, it`s like looking at a very angry ugly gnome, and all she wanted it for it to be removed from her best friends face so she could she to her reason, it`s not like she`s actively seeking Regina, she`s unconsciously praying to meet Regina again, every half minute, every half a block. That`s legit okay, right? And it`s not her fault she decided to lounge in her coffee shop, she didn`t know she owned this place.

"Seriously, Ali, just, get rid of your angry face, it`s freaking me out!"

"I will, when you put your serious shit of a face!" Alison retorted. "You know you have to stay away from her Em," her anger now replaced by concern, "She`s engaged and it`s-"

"I know, Ali." Emma cut her off mid-sentence and looked away. "That`s why I followed your advice and rescheduled my sessions." She replied solemnly.

"Em, you know it`s for best right? You have emotional triggers all over the place and we need to- You need to help yourself. If I can`t be with you and the switch flipped you`d either die of misery or have sex with the nearest female body next to you, then you`re back to square one. You know _she_ doesn`t want that for you."

"That`s unfair, that`s unfair for you to presume what she wants or don`t want, don`t bring her into this, Ali," and suddenly Emma is trying to catch her breath, trying to calm her breath and there`s a warning in her tone.

"Okay, okay, it`s not. You`re okay Em, I`m here okay…"Alison, move to Emma side and tried to help her even her breathing, drawing her into her arms,"You`re here Emma, You are here."

"We used to live in this small town Ali, and now that I`m back I couldn't help it if I see her down the street every morning but fuck you know I try, it`s not like I know she will be here today and that she own this only coffee shop in this town."

"You`re right, but just be careful. You`re not blind to miss the fact that you badly want to screw her." Every atom in Regina`s body scream for her to leave and that eavesdropping is highly unbecoming of her, but that last sentence is what drew her closer, she left the counter to, and went to rearrange things in the shelf where she can clearly hear what Emma says.

"Shut up Ali, people might hear you." Her answer is really bullshit, Emma hoped she can brush off the brutal accusation and just end the topic.

"See, you`re not even denying it, do you even like her as a person?" Alison pressed and Regina is now more than intrigued.

Silence

.

.

.

"What, she`s good for just one screw? You`re done with that."

Silence

.

.

.

But all there is a flat, thick silence that stretch a full fifteen seconds, and Regina`s stomach felt like flipping and kicking up acid her body does even have, she thought Emma at least liked her, with the amount of flirty banter they shared, it was clear that the blonde at least like her, but when she didn`t hear her respond, not to deny not to admit, not to anything. Nothing.

Nothing but, painful, sickening silence, Regina knew it shouldn`t affect her. Hurt her, but who is she kidding? She is very much affected and she felt played. Perhaps it`s just to get back at her, make her feel like some cheap girl she can fool around. She closed her eyes and ignored the tremble in her hands and when she couldn`t take any more of the silence, she spun around in a flash, took her purse and said, "I`ll be out throughout the day!" over her shoulder address neither the staff nor customer.

"No denial or answer?"

Back in the corner with Emma, Alison placed her to go coffee on the wooden counter, provided for customers who needed individual space.

Emma can`t lie to Alison; they don`t keep secrets. She earned Emma`s complete trust and devotion during the dark times of her recovery, Alison is the one with bandages and scissors and then later tape and super glue. She siphoned out all the pain and sealed off open wounds, wrapping fresh ones and taping it securely. She super glued every piece back and treated Emma like a cracked china doll that have cracks on top of cracks. She never want that to happen to Emma again.

And Emma loved her for it. She loved her for never giving up on her even when Emma gave up on herself, gave up and became dark, she thought she couldn`t come back up. It was hell for Emma, but it was worst for Alison, because when Emma is fighting for herself, Alison is fighting for both of them. She would drag her boney ass out of her apartment and sit her down hours after hours of therapy. She would take her to the park just to see people again. Just to see the living again. And even if Alison taped and super glue her back to be able to function half normal than how she used to, she still need Alison`s presence. That`s why when out of the whim she decided to move back to Brookeland, Maine. Alison packed up her things and sent it to the movers without question. She can travel back and forth Rochester if she needs to but she will always be with Emma.

With her hands buried in the back pocket of her jeans, Emma answered, "I followed your advice and switched my days, because I don`t trust myself with her, "she admitted, "If she even…If I couldn`t stop it…And she wanted…"

"You`ll screw her and go back at doing just that?"

Emma nodded embarrassed," Then I couldn`t…I can`t… Ever…Want to see her again."

"You`re not that person anymore, Em." Alison, tilted her chin up, she smiled "You are not that person anymore,"

* * *

"I saw Emma Swan today." Kathryn said she, Regina, and Clarke carried their dishes to the dinner table.

"Emma Swan?" Clarke repeated intrigued and then faced Regina, " _Your_ Emma Swan?"

"She owns Emma?" Kathryn frowned

"She`s nothing," the brunette answered flatly, if Clarke and Kathryn didn`t know her enough they would notice the slight grit of her teeth.

Kathryn glanced frowning between Clarke and Regina, seeking for more answer, "Emma and your friend here met at the group therapy she volunteer every week, apparently there was hostility, then attraction that went to flirtation and now obviously Emma dumped her," Clarke went into full details in less than five seconds.

"Wait, she dumped you?" Kathryn asked Regina.

"No Kathryn, Clarke is trying to be funny. Ha. Ha. Ha." She even clapped slowly in between ha. "She just wanted to fuck me, then leave me like a dirty, cheap rag." She said without looking at the two other people in the room, face hiding gloom.

"Wow." Kathryn gasped, eyes bugging out of her face, "That went to weird to inappropriate in two seconds flat. What happened to you and Dylan?"

"That`s a really strong assumption of how she is attracted to you, Regina. No, Kathryn, they are still engaged, but are friend her is also being courted by fire." Clarke pointed out, "Okay, so her eyes are glued to your eyes the last time you saw her with her date might I add, but that doesn`t necessarily mean that she just want to screw you, like it`s not you`re kink Regina, but I`m sure that dirty fuck is your kink?"

"Okay, so that`s really confusing now, you and Dylan is still engaged and Emma Swan is dating someone but you guys want to fuck each other dirty?" Regina noticed Kathryn playful tone, now they are ganging up on her.

"How dare you two gang up on me!" and she shoot them down with deathly glared, that one that can make high school freshmen and sophomore pee in their pants, juniors to adore her and seniors to envy her, but this time it`s more mellowed, almost an endearment reserved for her two most trusted friends. "I heard her and her friend Alison, so I have proof."

"Wait, Regina Mills eavesdropping?"

"Oh hush Clarke! Like it`s not your thing."

"Did you hear the entire conversation?" Kathryn asked. " Oh, and next time, don`t eavesdrop on people`s conversation."

She rolled her eyes at Kathryn`s comment but answered, "No I did not. But I heard enough."

"So you`re basing your presumption of Emma`s intentions on a partial conversation?" Clarke nudged.

"No I-, Why do you want me to do? Wait to finish the conversation? Ask her myself? I left when I felt humiliated enough." She huffed exasperatedly

"Humiliated for eavesdropping or the fact that she wants to fuck you?"

"Fuck off Clarke!" Regina threw a piece of bread which the other brunette quickly dodge. Her cellphone rang and she quickly pressed answered when she saw the caller Id. "Hello, Darling, hmm. Are the guys boring you?" She mouthed Dylan to her friends, "Why don`t you guys come over here. I wouldn`t want you to suffer alone. Plus I know Jim is more than happy to see Kathryn here." She Paused, "Okay, we have enough food here so you guys just come here. Okay? Take care, Love you too."

As Regina is hanging up, Clarke groan with a smile, "I thought it`s girls only?"

"She doesn`t want us ganging up on her so she called for back up"

"Do you want me to let Jim through that door or what?" Regina retorts

About half an hour later, Regina and the other two girls heard Dylan, Jim and Paul walk in the door in the middle of a conversation, "We have to tell them about that strip poker story. That`s where it all began." Dylan said exuberantly and the two other men laugh in agreement.

"Tell who of what again?" Regina queried

"Hey, beautiful." Dylan approached her and pecked her on the lips, taking the space beside Regina, Dylan circled his arms around her and she seemed to sink into his form.

"Where did she go?" Jim kissed Kathryn and then asked the other two guys, glancing in the direction of the front door.

"Tell the guys of how me and…"

"I had to make a quick call—" a familiar voice floated where a tall, lean blonde is standing by the entrance of the den they are all lounging comfortably, but when her glance fell on the striking brunette in Dylan`s arms she froze and both of them looked aghast.

Regina recovered quickly, "What are you doing here?" she almost shouted. She felt could feel the hand Dylan was holding begin to sweat, slowly she unlaced her fingers and instead placed his hand to her knee, "I invited her. You know Emma?"

 _Holy shit_ Clarke mouthed to Kathryn

 _This can`t be happening_ Emma leaned back and placed her hands behind her jean pocket. "Yeah, we met again a few weeks ago. Went to same high school."

"Wow, that so cool. You went with her in high school and she went with him in college." Paul exclaimed, unaware of the bubbling hostility surfacing Regina, she just smiled half sweet half poisonously.

"Yeah, awesome right. So Em, this is my fiancé. And fiancé this is Em," Dylan introduced them casually.

 _Em_

He knew her intimately then. She watched as Emma made herself comfortable in the only single chair in the room facing Clarke.

"Em and I met at this house party on our freshman year, we were both drunk off our asses and trying to one up each other, until this girl," he glanced at Regina and when she nodded he continued, "so we made a bet and to try to get her attention, individually. She seemed to be interested in both of us so we, being sports and fair like that, decided we can only settle it on a perfect way."

"And let me just stress it out that we are both drunk off our asses that we had crossed the idiot territory subconsciously." Emma supplied gleaming, unfazed that Regina is silently fuming, she took a glass of water and thank Clarke.

"So we started a strip poker to try and impress her."

"How is it impressing for you, Dylan?" Clarke chuckled

"No idea!" Emma eagerly answered

"Wait for it!" Dylan smiled,"So then people kept dropping out because they`re too chicken to show more skin and I guess we were really stupid or drunk or both, until somehow there was just the two of us left."

"And someone is not drunk or stupid enough to remove his boxer," Emma supplied

"And I lost," Dylan declared

Unable to stop her curiosity Regina asked," So you won. What were you still wearing?" the inquiry received an eyeful from Clarke that which was shot down by a glared from the brunette.

Emma just smacked her face laughing fitfully so Dylan answered," a thong and a sock." Which really isn`t the reason Regina suddenly felt her throat dry, she totally did not think of a one Emma Swan in a thong and a sock, she just find the orange juice really appealing she almost drowned herself.

There were chuckles and a few jaws on the floor, "You took off your bra before a sock?" Kathryn asked shocked. "I would`ve done the same if I was you," Jim commented.

"Seemed like the best idea then," she sat there proudly, "And there were no complaints." She assured.

"I supposed the girl left with you?" Paul asked

"Yup" Emma answered soundly

"Seriously?"asked both Regina and Kathryn suspiciously

"Well…her boobs is really distracting." Dylan smiled friskly, "Didn`t you also got a few numbers before you left that night?"

"That was a really crazy night," nodding Emma answered, amused with the recollection of her college adventures with Dylan. She missed him. A lot. "Wouldn`t take anything back however crazy that night was." She thoughtfully glanced at Dylan, and he give the same expression back.

Steering the conversation away, and noticing Regina`s uneasiness with the topic of a topless Emma, Clarke asked, "How long have you known each other? Do you know Alison as well?"

"Yeah, I do. They were already friends when I met Em, and everything went well after then, we just fell out of touch after college, but Alison and I kept communicating from time to time. Emma went to…"

"Abroad, I went abroad and travelled a lot of places before working, like a pilgrimage of sort." Emma interjected, there was a hint of panic in her statement but it was quickly ignored when Dylan clarified, "Emma went to get her post graduate."

For the next hour everyone milled around the house, cracking jokes and passive aggressively discussing the movie they are watching. The topics of conversation slide from food to politics, Emma and Dylan sat close and are talking seriously for minutes, and then Emma waved to the group, Dylan at her tail, "Gotta go. Work tomorrow. Nice to meet everyone."

They embraced, and for a few moments, his hands rubbing her back and Emma felt the same warm safe embrace Dylan`s body provides. He held her like this before, except she wasn`t standing, he held her mess and crumpled on a white tiled floor, light flickering above them. He held her down and she gripped him trying to gather her bloodied and bruised shaking body as she crashed violently. She can feel the warm snot mixed with puke and tears scalding her face, her breath ragged as if her lungs are pierced and it`s so hard to breath. So hard to breathe. But he held her, held her head on his shoulder, helped her even out her breath, said soothing words "I`m here Em, I`m here", he said over and over and kissed her drenched head, he loved her but never, never made her felt fragile, instead he made her feel like she can stand up and walk even if her knees are copped off.

But she was nothing but an ungrateful bitch like that so when she recovered her strength, enough to give him blows and blows of punches landing on his chest his face, his neck, his everywhere. She threw her arms and shouted and grunted and cursed at him, and finally when she felt her muscle burn again from exertion, she went back into her fetal position, too exhausted to hate, but rage still burning.

He took all her blows, punches, curses. He took every word she said, he took the blame. Hours later, he left her with Alison and promised to come back the next day. He walked out with tear satin on his face and puke remains on his shirt, body sore and heart bruised. She never saw her again. She wouldn`t let him see her, she took off, Alison on her side, whether they roam the street in rags or traveled the world mile high, but he was not allowed to be with her anymore. She blamed him and it`s his fault. About who they are trying to convince, nobody can know.

But when she bumped into him on the cold night, here in bumfuck little sleepy town of Brookeland, her first reaction was to hug him, hugged him tight. Had she forgiven him, had she forgiven herself, she didn`t know. Does she want him back in his life, maybe. But neither of them brought up the past as he introduced Emma to Paul and Jim, and they got along splendidly within minutes, she was the same easy Emma Swan again, he couldn't wipe the relief and happiness in his face. Everything is falling right into it`s places, he`s gotten his dream job, engaged to his dream girl and now Emma is back in his life, what could possibly go wrong in Dylan`s life?

So he called dear future Mrs. Dylan Manning and asked her if them girls can accommodate his lost boys, he was tingling in excitement for Regina to meet Emma, after her phone call to Regina, he asked Paul to ride with Emma and Jim with him as they set direction to Regina`s house. Yeah, he hadn`t lost the only sister he had, he was so sure Regina and Emma would get along really well after this night. He was sure Emma will be there for Regina like Alison was there for Emma when he is not around. He didn`t notice the screeching halt and panic when Emma entered the den, phone in hand and as she looked up from Dylan to Regina, and then Regina to Dylan and then to their intertwined hands, their bodies melding into each other, his lips inches away from the side of Regina`s face. He didn`t notice the way her eyes became darker in split second then she was back again like a ray of fucking sunshine, delightful and easy Emma Swan.

He got his sister back, and he will be marrying Regina Mills in a month. He will make Emma wear a gown, he swear, she promised that when they were in college, even with the distance and the years between them, that`s still valid, right?

Kathryn and Clarke eagerly waved backed and said their goodbyes, as well as Jim and Paul. Kathryn went to Emma and asked for her phone number so they could meet for lunch, then Emma dialed her phone number on Kathryn`s phone, she asked Kathryn to ask Clarke if she want to join them, but not mentioning Regina.

As Emma is striding out with Dylan, Regina stepped forward and said,"I`ll walk her out." Dylan did not see anything wrong with that and he agreed, saying he needed to go ask something to Paul anyway, he kissed Emma`s cheek and hugged her tight, whispering, "Don`t be a stranger this time," when he released her, the blonde just nodded in assurance.

Heels on fire, Emma half run half walk ten feet into where she parked her car, she almost did not feel Regina following her nor did she want to look whether she following her or not. When she reached a safe distance to the car she clicked the unlock button on her car key, hasten to get away really fast.

But she definitely felt her arms being torn from its socket the way Regina yanked her back, slamming the door shut and then pushing her back onto the said closed door. She held her hands up in mock surrender, eyes drifting from all over the brunette`s face.

"Are you fucking crazy!" it wasn`t a question

"Occasionally, depending on the situation, but generally." She answered mockingly

"I`m not playing flirt with you?" Regina slammed her palms on each side of her shoulders, removing the space between them.

 _Fuck no, you are not, but you`re body sure is_

Regina snapped her fingers in front of her face and Emma quickly focused, eyes trained to look in her eyes, not bothered with how close their chests are, or the curve of Regina`s hips on her, or the slight weight pressing on her body, she licked her lips in response, because honestly, that`s the only muscle she can move right now.

"Why are you in _my_ house with _my_ fiancé?" Regina demanded

Shifting from her left to right foot, Emma could have launched into a ten page essay explanation of how, why she knew Dylan and him inviting her into Regina`s house, unbeknownst to her. In the span of eight hours from their meeting earlier, she had her fill of emotions revolving dangerously around her, that which she tried to ran away from all her life, and then drowning in it for the past two years, then she finally surfaced devoid of any emotion. She couldn`t even make a difference between happy and sad. Everything is blue, her pills her eyes her jeans, she was covered in the color like a master piece torn apart. All she can see is grey, her smoke her dreams and she`s so devoid of color she don`t know what it means. If one can look at her soul, it would be so unnerving how battered it had been.

She could tell Regina the truth, but why? She won`t be vulnerable in front of this woman, she can`t be vulnerable again for anyone, " I didn`t know he is your fiancé, We bumped into each other just tonight and my world is spinning so fast before I knew it I was standing in front of all of you, in your house." And that`s all the truth she can offer. "He invited me because you are important to him and he wanted me to know you. He and I used to be friends."

"Yeah, and looks like he wants to be friends again."

"Yeah, no shit." Emma shrugged, she`s too gone for this argument.

"You know that can`t happen."

Temper flaring, Emma pushed off her and yelled, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Everyone thinks they can tell me what to do with _my_ life! First Alison, now _you_!" she fisted her blonde hair pulling out.

"Oh, so it`s completely deranged that Alison thinks _you want to screw me_?" she threw those words like she`s pitting acid.

"Were you listening to us?" Emma shaking in anger faced her, Regina didn`t even blink, "Are you fucking serious now?"

"I heard parts of it, okay! I heard humiliating parts of it, and don`t you stand there angry, you were talking about me!"

"Not everything is about you, Regina! The world doesn`t revolve just around you!" Emma spat, "I wouldn`t… I can`t…" she moved away from the brunette, "I can`t do that to Dylan."

"It`s really just about him? Did you realize that when you were talking to him? Do you know how fucked up that is? You hugged the man whose fiancé who wante—"

"Regina!" Emma warned, losing her patience.

"What`s wrong with you?" Regina said in disbelief

"Get away from me, I`m leaving." Emma said in strangled breathing. Removing Regina from where the brunette is standing so she get to her car.

"That`s it?" the brunette moved but pressed her on

"I don`t even know what`s it for you. But yes that`s it. You want me out of your life, _suuuurre_!" gesturing aggravatingly. Sifting through her emotional state, "I can`t give you what you want to hear from me, so if it`s better to leave you two alone, it`s done." Emma said in almost a whisper, enough for Regina to hear her pain, her fear although Emma`s face remained unreadable.

"Just…tell me something…" she pleaded.

"I just want to be your friend." Emma declared sincerely. And maybe it`s the way she said it or the words or what it means, but Regina`s features softens. "Sounds corny, but it`s real. That`s all I can give you."

Regina smiled, smiled like she saw her favorite food making its way towards her. Smiled like she got all the gifts she listed for father Nicholas. She`s grinning and infectious grin and Emma is grinning now too, "How are you not mad anymore?"

"You`re hard to stay mad at." _You beautiful, infuriating, and adorable blonde_ Regina said in a hushed tone, barely audible

"What`s that?"

"I said I`m still a little mad." Regina cleared her throat.

"I wish Alison is as forgiving as you…" Emma huffed, "So I got to go now." She got in her car and pulled out of Regina`s drive way.

Regina lingered by the porch. Trying to weigh down and balance her thoughts and emotion. She didn`t know where everything is coming from, but it started when she met the infuriating, scratch that, beautiful blonde. She remove the big grin playing on her lips before turning the door knob open.

* * *

 ** _A/N ;_**

 ** _I borrowed a song for this, I really liked it. I hope this chapter is not too long?_**

 ** _It`s just really hard to cut the scenes, If I didn`t physically stop myself I could`ve posted the whole story, alas! Editing is tiring especially when you are traveling. So what`s up guys? Thank you to all 16 of you who is still following, although it`s kinda disheartening to continue the story because yeah well, I don`t know if people like it but… eh, it`s already done anyway, I`m already nose deep in this story to pull out._**

 ** _So all mistakes are mine, because I don`t have a beta and rereading my story is kinda awkward so I just brush it up and hope to high heavens I get more readers `stead of bashers. Okay. Till next time._**


End file.
